


Dark Kwami: The truth of insanity

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Dark Kwamis [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: The Kwami of Creation and Destruction roam the Earth searching for new hosts.Adrien Agreste, the holder of the kwami of destruction, comes from a broken home, his past as dark as the kwami he hosts.Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the host of the kwami of creation. Her timid nature and willingness to help, has only caused her trouble. Now, she and her black cat must survive with all of Paris after them, all while Marinette tries to get Adrien back from the insanity he has fallen into...Part two of the Dark Kwami series...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part Two of Dark Kwami, if you haven't read that one, you will be lost.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745290

Marinette sat in her new apartment with a small smile, a bruise forming on her cheek in the shape of a hand as Tikki and Adrien argued in the other room. The scarf she was knitting was an absent thought as she tried to forget the situation that had caused the argument. Forget the murder she had committed. 

She loved Adrien, he needed her. She needed him. Three months had passed, three months the season had changed from summer, fall, and now winter. A dead month. 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said as he entered the room, walking to her side and kneeling so he could examine his own red hand against her pale face.

“It’s alright, you were angry, it was my fault,” she replied, placing her hand over his. She had nightmares about killing Luka, nightmares about Adrien. None of them compared to the nightmares he had, he lived through. 

His lips met hers, his gentle hold around her brought her comfort as she relaxed against him. She was trapped here, he kept her from everything while he roamed. She killed for him. 

Gone were the days of robbing banks, gone were the days of small petty crimes Tikki had her do. Instead, she followed his command, his orders as if gospel. 

“I will let nothing happen to you,” Adrien purred, his eyes closed as he held her against him. Marinette nodded, her own eyes closing as she knotted her hands in the front of his shirt. 

“Did you give Plagg his toy?” Marinette asked, moving to hold his hand and kiss his knuckles. 

“You mean Wayhem? Yes,” he replied with a gentle smile. It had been Marinette, who had found the Adrien fanboy and talked her cat into letting Plagg have him. Into letting him live.

“Could you give him Tikki back? He misses her you know.” she was careful as she asked, not wanting to set him off again. Anything he could take as a command led to his anger.

“Don’t worry about my Kwami,” Adrien said, lifting her and carrying her to the bed. She laid down and waited for him to command her, just like he always did during sex. Taking control he had lost in his youth. 

He spread her legs causing the skirt she wore to hike up high on her thighs. His fingers teased her skin as he hovered over her, the pads of his fingers moving to roam over the hem of her panties before moving under her shirt. She didn’t wear a bra, in fact, if it wasn’t winter, she would have been wearing noting already. Just as he liked it.

She didn’t attend university, go to the bakery, or work anymore. She was here in this home where Adrien could always find her unless he needed something done. The whole of Paris wanted Chat Noir dead, his lady was the only one that had the luck to escape. 

“Ready my lady?” he purred as Marinette smiled at her kitty.

“Yes, Chaton,”

*************

Gabriel stood above the life pod that kept his Emilie alive. His eyes were hard as Nooroo stood at his side, the peacock broach that now houses Duusu, safely in his hands. 

“Fu dared to keep this information from us,” Gabriel whispered, his hand rested on the glass. Nooroo remained silent.

“I need Chat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculous, I need her back Nooroo.” Gabriel sighed as Nathalie walked behind him and held him from behind. 

“We will bring her back Gabriel,” Nathalie said before moving to take the broach from Nooroo. 

“Do not wear it, it is damaged,” Gabriel warned, turning and reaching for the broach his ex once wore. Nathalie watched as Gabriel took the jewel and moved to place it in the safe behind the new painting of his wife.

“How is Adrien taking all this?” Nathalie asked as her boss sat behind his desk looking defeated.

“He doesn’t know yet,” Gabriel whispered, “I told him that she went to Tibet.” 

Nathalie raised a brow at her bosses lie. 

“Why not tell him the truth?” she asked quietly. Gabriel closed his eyes. Nooroo had explained what had happened. How Duusu and Emilie’s bond had broken, how Duusu’s memories had overwhelmed Emilie and caused the sickness. 

“He was her last thought, she loved him, he loves her,” Gabriel said, “I can’t let him know she is gone. It would destroy him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Plagg looked at the boy below him. An exact replica of his chosen. Submissive, scared, timid. 

Perfect.

Plagg thrusted into the males face making Wayhem gag on the cock abusing his gag reflex. His wrists were tied above his head, legs spread apart by a bar. 

He had lost track of how long he had been in this room with the demon. How long he had been missing from Paris. He did know that people had stopped searching for him. A slap to his face made him jump and look at the cat-like hybrid before him. 

“Pay attention boy,” Plagg ordered as Wayhem moaned and bobbed his head faster on the god's cock, the pink flesh appearing and disappearing between his lips. 

Plagg held the human's hair tight in his fist, his green eyes narrowed as moans escaped his mouth. 

Obey and don’t die.

That had been Wayhem’s orders, and he was not about to disobey. 

“I wish that were me,” Tikki whispered at Plagg’s ear, his tail snapping in the air as her smell intoxicating him made his cock swell in the human's mouth. 

Wayhem gagged again as his eyes squeezed shut. The gif would come soon, but his pain wouldn’t end. It never did. 

“We share him Chaton,” Tikki continued as Plagg empties inside of the young man. 

Twenty-one years and Wayhem knew death was coming for him as the female god approached him, kissing his lips and letting her tongue invade his mouth to taste the seed the male god had just left. 

His head titled back as the female, Tikki, placed her naked center over his mouth, Wayhem’s tongue flicking at her soft folds automatically as Plagg thrusted into his ass. 

The human was moaning as pleasure nearly knocked him unconscious. His tongue lapped at Tikki in time with Plagg’s thrusts. 

Fast, hard, inhuman. 

Tikki turned on his face, his mouth still on her wet folds as her back now faced him as she leaned down and took Wayhem’s cock in her mouth, bobbing her head to meet each of Plagg’s thrusts. 

He moaned louder, the god’s own moans helping to fill the room as the scent of sex grew. 

He wouldn’t last much longer. He was reaching his edge again. Already the black veil he had grown accustomed to seeing before falling unconscious, ate at the corner of his eye. 

“Cum for her,” Plagg ordered, his eyes glowing as he sped up. Wayhem screamed against Tikki’s inner sex as he emptied inside of her mouth. 

He was shaking as his vision blurred. He could hear their whispering as he fell unconscious. 

*******

Lila smiled as she entered the tent Adrien rested in. The photoshoot his father had prepared for today was to show off summer wear. 

“You look handsome,” she whispered as she approached him. Adrien eyed her from the mirror, his fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. 

“Let me help you,” She gently said as she moved to stand before him, her own fingers slowly doing up each round small button of his shirt. 

“You're my new assistant,” it wasn’t a question so Lila nodded. 

“Lila Rossi, at your service.” She beamed, her hand now moving from his buttoned shirt to caress his face. 

“I’m here to help with whatever you need. Anything at all.” Her words were lust covered and not lost on the model as he pressed her against the wall. 

“Anything?” He whispered, one hand pinning her wrists over her head as the other held her chin in a bruising grip. 

Lila swallowed as she whispered out a yes. Adrien chuckled before biting at her neck leaving a purple bruise. 

“Suck my cock bitch, make me cum before next set or else,” He ordered. Lila was quick to do as told once she was released. 

If he remembered correctly, she used to make Mari’s life hell in high school. He was glad she was back, because this time, he wasn’t taking the high road. 

“Do better bitch, or you’ll be on all fours putting on a show later.” He warned, smiling when Lila bobbed her head faster, tears pricking her eyes as she held onto his hips and tried to ignore her gag reflex. 

He heard the door open again, new by just the smell that it was his Mari. It closed again and he heard her move to sit by the counter. He glanced over, noting how she looked pointedly away from him and the girl between his legs. 

“Join us,” Adrien never asked, and Marinette stilled herself as she forced herself to stand and move to sit behind Lila waiting for her next orders. Blue eyes met green as Adrien softly smiled at her. 

“Eat up, tell me if she tastes as sweet as her lies.” He said making Marinette nod as she leaned down on all fours to lick between her former bullies legs. Marinette closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the way Lila rutted against her face. Lila moans as she was pleasured by Adrien’s cock in her mouth and Marinette’s tongue between her folds. 

What she hated most though, was how wet and turned on it made her. How Adrien’s attention to others be it, girl or boy, always put her in the mood. How she hated how she loved it...


	3. Chapter 3

Alya sighed as she closed out of her computer. Another long night of journalism and she still had patrol with Carapace after this. 

“Babe, you coming?” Nino asked as he entered his girlfriend’s study. Alya released another long sigh before nodding her head. 

“We may find Marinette tonight,” Nino said trying to lift the girl's mood. Since discovering Chat Noir had her, their hope in Marinette being safe slimmed each day. People had been going missing, and several had reported seeing a girl in red or a man in black nearby. 

“Let’s go,” Alya said before calling on her transformation. 

Rena and Carapace were jumping across building’s when they spotted Papillon standing over the Seine. They landed beside him with a small greeting. He glanced over before nodding his head. 

“I found Miss Dupain-Cheng,” he announced making Rena look over in surprise.

“Where? Is she okay?” the fox hero asked quickly. Papillon crossed his arms.

“She looked well, a little bruised but otherwise fine. I have Lila Rossi following her. The girl will lead us to Chat Noir.” Papillon explained. Carapace and Rena narrowed their eyes.

“We shouldn’t use civilians as bait.” Carapace said arms crossed.

“Especially that one,” Rena added. Papillon looked over, his silver eyes cold and filled with hatred.

“Chat Noir is the reason my wife is gone, the reason my son is so distant.” he began making the two younger hero’s back away.

“If she can get me close to that cat, get me the miraculous of the black cat and ladybug, then she shall be used,” he growled, the silence that followed a sign of their leaders change. His once calm nature was now a fiery rage of anger.

Rena opened her mouth to speak, but Carapace stopped her as Papillon began to walk away.

“I figured the two of you wanted to know. So don’t kill her or him yet,” he ordered before disappearing from the roof. Rena and Carapace exchanged looks before Rena crossed her arms in agitation. 

“Lila Rossi? Lila? She practically made Marinette’s life a leaving hell.” Rena snapped as she paced the rooftop. 

“Babe, this isn’t the place for this.” Carapace said, his eyes roaming for any danger.

“Not the place? Not the place? Does he understand that Adrien is better at getting Marinette away from that cat than Lila?” Rena paused suddenly, her eyes narrowing as a smile crossed her face.

“Adrien, Nino, you can ask Adrien to help.” she spun around fast making Carapace blink. 

“Me? Babe, he won’t listen to me. He’s still upset his mother supposedly up and left.” Carapace explained. Rena moved to his side and kissed his cheek. Carapace blushed as the fox hero continued to kiss his jaw.

“Just see, okay,” she begged before leaping away and leaving Carapace cursing as he took off in a different direction. Paris was quiet, nothing happening in the city of love, and that set the heroes on edge. With all the villains out and the number of missing people increasing, the silence was never a good thing...

************

Marinette entered the room Plagg and Wayhem stayed in with her head down. On the bed, she could hear Wayhem moaning as Plagg took him from behind.

“Why are you here?” Tikki asked the annoyance in her voice a reminder of how angry she was at her chosen. 

“You get to see Plagg, it’s the best I can do. You should be grateful to me.” Marinette hissed as she placed the plate of food she had brought on the table.

“I warned you he was bad news,” Tikki said as her finger traced a growing bruise around her chosen’s throat. Marinette didn’t answer, instead, she pulled away. 

“He hurts you,” Tikki snapped.

“I deserved it,” Marinette snapped back. “I told him to do something when I shouldn’t have.” she finished.

“He is using you Marinette,” Tikki reminded as her chosen moved closer to her kwami, her blue eyes burning.

“Listen to me Tikki, I love him, and if using me makes him happy, then I am happy,” Marinette said turning to look at Wayhem as Plagg.  
“He doesn’t seem to be bothered using people, and you love him.” with that said, Marinette was out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien Agreste was angry. Everything about him were swirls of darkness. He had grown up being told to do everything he was asked without complaint. 

Listen, obey. 

He was done with it all. People would listen to him, obey him. Even his Mari, sweet innocent Marinette sometimes tried to use him before falling back into the loyal submissive lover she was. 

He glared at the door to his father's office. His mother, who had been so distraught before, was suddenly in Tibet. No word from her in several months either. Adrien worried his bottom lip. Usually, she called him several times a day. His father wasn’t telling him the full story again. 

Nathalie passed by him making him narrow his eyes. Nathalie, the reason his home was broken. He felt his cock harden. His father was up to something, and to get at him, he had to go through her. He always had.

“Adrien,” Nathalie said in her monotoned way. Adrien quickly wondered how fast that would change with her legs spread.

“Your father will see you now,” she told him making Adrien stand and nod as he rearranged himself, making sure that the secretary saw. Who cared what she told his father later. Her role was apparently on her knees kissing Agreste ass. 

“Father,” Adrien greeted as he entered the room and closed the door. Gabriel sat at his desk, eyes cold and hard. The same look he had given Adrien his whole life.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng has been seen with Chat Noir multiple times. The police are having her followed.” he began, his voice void of all emotion.   
“As Gabriel brand, it would be in our best interest to have her fired. I also want you to no longer be associated with her.” his father continued making Adrien raise a brow. Ignore Marinette? He licked his lips before crossing his legs. This office was nice. 

“Are you ordering me to ignore her?” Adrien asked he knew full well that every word from his father's mouth was an order. He always expected his words followed like law. Well, Adrien forced himself to refrain from smiling, like father like son.

“I am telling you she is friends with a criminal, therefore despite her talent, unneeded at Gabriel. We already have her replacement, Lila Rossi.” Gabriel explained. Adrien nodded, fine, two could play this game.

“You said I was to stay away from her as well, why?” he watched his father carefully. After all these years, he could easily read the older man’s eyes.

“Chat Noir is the most wanted villain in Paris, he has murdered countless and who knows what else I can’t have him targeting you.” his father replied, a hint of caring emotion behind his words.

“Targeting me, or your top model?” Adrien asked, a hiss in his voice. Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“I may not act on it, but I do love you Adrien.” his father started, “With your mother gone, it is up to me to protect you.”

Adrien glared as he stood up, his eyes filled with fire. He was being controlled again.

“I am an adult now father, despite what dreams you and mother have. You both no longer control me or my actions.” with that, he turned away, before opening the door he smiled and looked back at his father.  
“Also, I already met Chat Noir.” with that, he left, winking at his father's secretary before heading out the door. He glanced at his phone, seeing a text from Nino. he may as well see what his friend wanted.

“Yo dude, what’s up?” Adrien greeted into the receiver as Nino answered his call...


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette looked at her termination letter. Gabriel had chosen to let her go from work, it was a smart move company wise. His image was important, and right now, she was not best for an image. 

“You are losing business, friends, family. Just tell us where Chat Noir and his accomplice reside.” Sabrina Raincomprix ordered. Marinette pushed away the paper, her eyes dull as she leaned back in the seat.

“Chat Noir only comes to me when either he or his partner are injured,” Marinette explained. 

“So you do have contact with the villains,” Sabrina said with a smile. 

“That’s why you are following me isn’t it.” Marinette asked crossing her arms. She had passed all their background checks and follow-ups. She had been fitted with a tracker, told that they would know where she was at all times. 

“Marinette, Chat Noir is bad news, please understand, this is for the safety of you and all of Paris,” Sabrina added as the door opened and another officer walked in. 

“This is officer Kagami Tsrugi, and she will be your caretaker during this investigation,” Sabrina explained as Kagami bowed. Marinette eyed the new officer before nodding her head.

“We have a special home that will be watched 24/7, if either Chat Noir or Ladybug come to see you, we will know,” Kagami said. 

“And we have a list of preapproved people that can and are allowed to see you.” Sabrina smiled before standing up and motioning for them to do the same. Marinette followed them to the front of the police building before Kagami aided her into the back of an undisclosed police cruiser. 

“I know this must be terrifying for you,” Kagami said, trying to begin a conversation. Marinette looked out the window, her thoughts quickly going to Adrien and how he would handle this.

“Is Adrien on the list for people allowed to see me?” she quietly asked as Kagami glanced back at her. 

“I’m sorry, but you're former boss made sure that all Agreste employees no longer associate themselves with you,” she replied. Marinette nodded that made sense. Sighing, she sat back in her seat and waited as they drove to the safe house Marinette would call home until Adrien decided what to do. When they arrived, Marinette was given the room with a balcony and view of the Eiffel Tower. 

Kagami was across the hall, near enough to rush over if something happened, far enough away for privacy.

“He will not like this,” Tikki informed as she sat on the bed. Marinette nodded her head, slowly unpacking the few things she had been given. Once Adrien discovered she had been caught what would he do? Come after her she supposed, that, or just leave her. It hurt to think the latter of the options. 

Tikki stood as she walked over to the living room area. Her eyes were watching every corner spying the cameras. As a kwami, she couldn’t be seen by such technology. Marinette watched her kwami, careful to make it look as if she were merely searching the area. 

***********

Adrien crossed his arms as Nino talked about his latest album. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about his friend, it was just, he really wanted to get home.

“Anyway, the real reason I wanted to see you was because of Marinette.” at the mention of his Mari’s name, Adrien sat up. 

“Chat Noir is after her, he seems to have a liking to her and the cops are using her as bait really.” Nino explained, “Alya and I hate the idea, and we were thinking maybe you could help her.” he finished, his voice small and timid as he eyed his friend. Adrien smiled as he stood up.

“Don’t worry about Mari,  
I’ve been watching her.” He replies before eyeing the time. 

“One more thing,” Nino said, his voice solemn as he eyed his friend. 

“Marinette’s been taken into police custody.” Nino whispered as Adrien narrowed his eyes. 

“Sabrina took her this morning and according to Alya, she will be placed in a safe house.” Nino whispered. 

“Why tell me this? How did you know?” Adrien asked his fist clenched under the table. 

“Alya, dude 24 hour survalliance, a list of who’s allowed to visit and who isn’t. I don’t know all the details but our girl Alya is on it. Also, the hero’s of Paris are personally guarding her as well.” Nino boasted. Adrien hummed as he sipped the last of his tea.

“Thanks for letting me know, I have a meeting with father so I need to go.” He announced before leaving his friend at the cafe.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure?” Plagg asked as Adrien leaned against the wall. 

“Are you questioning my word?” Adrien asked, a threatening tone to his voice. Plagg shook his head before glancing at Wahyem. 

“I’ll have him ready.” Plagg bowed before turning to re-enter his room. Tikki glared at the chosen with arms crossed. 

“And what of my chosen, are you just going to leave her there?” Tikki asked her blue eyes cold as ice as they bore into Adrien’s green eyes. Adrien scoffed as he turned to head to his bedroom. 

“Tell Marinette to play along and be a good girl for now,” he told the kwami, knowing that his Mari would understand his directions. Tikki scoffed as she turned on her heels to leave. Adrien headed back to his room where Lila laid naked on the bed waiting. He made a model smile as he closed the door.

“You’ve been a bad girl haven’t you.” he greeted, hands moving to remove his shirt. Lila licked her lips as she sat up and pushed back a strand of hair. 

“How so?” Lila asked, a purr in her voice. Adrien chuckled lowly at her faked innocence. 

“You called the police on Marinette, you made my father see her as the enemy,” Adrien explained as he removed his pants revealing his erection to the room and making Lila lick her lips. 

“I still need you of course, but once your usefulness is over, I’ll let my lady kill you,” he said caressing the side of Lila’s face before kissing her lips. Lila stilled at his words as his hands roamed her body, pushing her to the bed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you entertained until then little fox.” he mused trailing kisses down the center of her chest. Lila squirmed but said nothing as he held her wrists in his hands...

************

Marinette smiled as Alya finished helping her unpack. Tikki had returned explaining Adrien’s message. She could be good and play pretend. 

“Nino said Adrien was already keeping an eye on you, I don’t know why Gabriel had Lila do it.” Alya was ranting as Marinette hid her smile. 

“Chat Noir better not show up here, or else he is so dead for targeting my best friend,” she continued as she put away Marinette’s new underwear.

“And that Ladybug, if I ever see her, I’ll kill her myself for letting Luka die.” Alya finished turning to her friend who was flinching at the mention of her first murder.

“Mari, you okay? You look pale?” Alya said moving to help her friend sit down and sip the water they had brought.

“Yeah, sorry, just Luka,” Marinette replied quietly. Alya nodded as she rubbed her friend’s back. 

“Don’t worry, the heroes of Paris will be watching along with Kagami.” Alya meant her words to be comforting, but Marinette just felt anxious by it. The hero’s who wanted her alter ego dead, were going to be so close to her. Would they find her secret?

“I can’t stay much longer, but I promise, I’ll come back tomorrow.” Alya beamed before heading out the door.  
“Bye Alya,” Marinette replied as she curled on her new couch. She wanted Adrien beside her, wanted to escape. It would be so easy to do so. But, he wanted her to sit and wait, too gather information. This was her role, the one he wanted her to play.   
She wouldn’t disobey or disappoint, she would make Adrien proud. 

“Visitation is over now,” Kagami said as she entered the room. Marinette nodded as Alya left her alone. Just like a prison, a list of people allowed to come to see her, and visitation hours that were to never be broken. How long could she sit here waiting and watching as everyone readied to kill the man she loved? 

“So, what is your plan now?” Tikki asked sitting on the chair and watching her chosen. Marinette giggled, her eyes taking on a sadistic look. 

“Let them try and hurt Chat, I’ll kill them if they do,” she demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

“Plagg, the cheese stays.” the old man called as he worked over the stove. Wayzz chuckled as Plagg replaced the cheese and crossed his arms with a pout as his ears fell flat against his head. 

“At least someone can control your eating habits.” Tikki mused as Pollen continued to braid her red hair. Duusu looked up from her book, she lounged across Nooroo’s lap as he meditated. The younger kwami were outside, it was the main ones that currently rested beside the master of the miraculous. 

“It is not that I control him, merely I encourage him to not eat continuously despite it being needed to control his inner negative energy,” Fu explained. Tikki and Pollen snorted as Trixx entered and sat beside the black cat kwami. 

“It’s good to have you guys back at any rate.” she stretched before stealing a kiss from the god of destructions cheek. 

“It’s good to finally be back,” Tikki replied as Pollen finished her hair. 

“Uh, you two could have come back at any time instead of making us come after you.” Pollen snapped. Plagg glared as Nooroo cleared his throat.

“Calm your emotions please,” he requested in his quiet voice that made all eyes fall on him. Duusu smiled as Nooroo petted her hair, his eyes focusing on Plagg and Tikki. 

“We didn’t really have a choice,” Tikki snapped as Plagg curled at her side, his tail curling around Tikki as his ears pressed tighter to his head. Fu walked over with a tray of tea before smiling at the kwami around him. The monastery was filled with noise, a comforting change from the dark world Plagg and Tikki had been tossed in. 

Nooroo was happy with the Tibetian monks, their emotions calm constantly. This place above the clouds was a comfortable home for the kwami. Given jewels to bind them to the human world, they were given a purpose. One that wasn’t just to be controlled. They were happy, they were once again together for the first time since they were created...

Perfect never lasts...

Plagg always drew in bad luck. It wasn’t the first time he had been drawn to the broken, it was the first time a monk had chosen to use him. The first time someone he had trusted betrayed him. 

His ring rested on the stranger's finger, his green eyes forced to look into the blue eyes of his forced enemy. His friends standing before him ready to once more fight him. 

He had no control, he had no say as he was forced to obey his new master, forced to listen to the twisted orders of murder. He moved forward, their battle long and exhausting. No one wanted to harm the other. If an opening appeared, a simple hesitation stopped them. 

Plagg cried, he hated fighting his family, fighting Tikki. Their bodies bruised and battered, their eyes showing the pain they felt increased by Nooroo and Duusu. 

“Enough!” Fu called as he approached the battlefield. The monastery they had called home burning around them. The stranger laughed as Fu waddled closer, the old man smiling softly at the god of destruction. 

“Plagg, it is alright, we do not blame you,” Fu said gently, the caring nature making Plagg cry harder at his forced actions. 

“It is okay, we will save you,” Fu continued as he reached forward. Plagg tried to warn the kind monk, let him know he wasn’t in control of his own body, but the negative energy was already swirling around his hand, his ring throbbing with it’s charged power.

“Master Fu,” Plagg cried as he was forced to cataclysm his master. All fighting, all sound stopped as everyone watched the old man turn to ash, his remains scattered in the cold wind.

The stranger laughed as he declared himself the winner, oblivious to the kwami of creations slow approach. He boasted about owning all the kwami, boasted about complete power and long life. Plagg and the others watched as creation destroyed life...

It was silent after that, the kwami hiding in their jewelry, refusing to come out in fear. Their home destroyed by their hands, their master gone. 

A blonde woman smiled as she gathered each jewel in her hand before finding a box for them to rest in. 

“Gabriel will love these for his new jewelry line,” Emilie beamed as she fixed her jacket and walked away from the ruins of the former Tibet temple...


	8. Chapter 8

Plagg woke on the finger of Felix Bourgeois, the nephew of Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. It wasn’t a bad relationship. In fact, he and Felix actually tried to protect his London home. It was then that Felix met Bridgette, she was bright and happy. Hyper to his more subdued nature.

After Felix had gifted her the earring’s from his aunt’s jewelry box, she became Ladybug. Not that Felix knew that. No, Tikki had ordered Plagg to keep silent on their identities, scared of what they would do if they knew more of their kind existed. 

It had been complete harmony and peace. Yes, Tikki and Plagg missed their friends and their former master, but Felix and Bridgette were nice. The boy called Bridgette just a friend, and she would teach him baking and all the other simple things a rich kid like him had no idea about. 

It was that, which caused the downfall. Felix loved his parents, his mother and father were hard workers in the movie industry, but still lived in their modest home. He wanted to do something nice for their anniversary. Bridgette had suggested making a cake for them. Felix had been overjoyed by the idea. He spent his whole morning in the kitchen preparing the cake that Bridgette had taught him to make. He had become distracted though. Just a small loss in concentration was all it took before all hell broke loose. 

Plagg had just enough time to force a transformation and protect his chosen before the gas line exploded. The fire raged around them as Felix’s unconcious form laid in the rubble surrounded by flames. Ladybug had found them not long after the fire started. She had been the one to tell her cat about the loss of not just his home, but his parents as well. 

It was that incident, that had Chat Noir nestled at the top of Big Ben, watching the city he once protected burn at his feet. The city crumbling as people screamed and begged for help. Watched as Ladybug, the woman he loved, tried to help the people.   
It wasn’t long before she was on the clock tower with him, her blue eyes watching with pain as she approached her cat in fear. 

“Why kitty? This isn’t you, this isn’t the Chat I know. This isn’t who you are.” she whispered. Anger filled Chat Noir more as he stood up, baton in hand as he glared at her.

“If you're so ready to judge me, maybe try to get to know me?” he yelled, anger showing clear on his face.

“If you love me don't do this?” she screamed, tears stinging her eyes. Chat Noir was now faced to face with her small frame. His green eyes cold as he raised his ring hand and silently called on his cataclysm. She didn’t move as he thrusted his hand forward. Her eyes widen as she falls into him, blood pooling from her mouth.

“You don’t know me,” he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. Bridgette slowly moved to hug him.

“I’m sorry,” she managed with her final breath as Tikki watched from the side. Felix dropped the transformation as he held his friend before looking one last time at the city and falling backward off the tower and into the flames, his lady in his arms.

Felix and Bridgette had been their last holders, the last they talked about. The two kwami watched the city burn for a while longer before Tikki used her miraculous cure to fix everything. The kwami returned to Paris where the others were, by now new heroes had been chosen and made a life for themselves. Plagg and Tikki stood on the tower, hatred in their eyes. The world was only filled with demons and monsters. 

“Never again,” Plagg hissed as he eyed the boy he would call chosen next. The blonde was talking with a young girl, the umbrella hiding them from the rain. 

“Happiness was never for us,” Tikki agreed as the girl’s laugh filled the air.

“I’ll make sure he gets to be happy,” Plagg whispered, a promise for all his failings.

“She will know his misery,” Tikki whispered. Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupian-Cheng would listen and obey...


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette smiled as Kagami brought her dinner. The officer was nice, she was formal. Marinette knew she came from a stiff upbringing. 

“I’m afraid we had to block Adrien’s number. His father wanted all contact with you severed.” Kagami explained. Marinette nodded, thinking that was the last of the officer's words. 

“Oh, and you have a visitor, she’s a friend of yours and Alya has vouched for her,” Kagami added as Lila entered the home. 

Marinette schooled her face. She could smell Adrien’s cologne on her, see the marks he left on her skin. In many ways, it made her angry. 

“Marinette, oh I was so worried about you.” She cried out as she raced to hug the blue-eyed girl. Kagami nodded before excusing herself leaving the two alone.

“Adrien sends you this,” Lila leaned in, kissing the smaller girl, her tongue exploring Marinette’s mouth as hands roughly hold her face still. 

When they parted, Marinette narrowed her eyes. Lila smelt like Adrien had his hand marks on her body. His kisses. 

If she undressed the girl, would his presence be there as well?

“You look upset,” Lila smirked as Marinette sat down and crossed her arms with a pout. 

“What did he tell you?” Marinette asked, her voice low. Lila examines her nails before eyeing the bedroom.

“Help me shower,” Lila ordered making her way to the bathroom. Marinette hesitated for only a moment before following. 

Lila smiled as Marinette closed the door and turned to wait for the woman to explain things. The bathroom was the one place the cameras and sound systems did not reach. 

Carefully, Lila turned and removed her jacket and shirt. Blood blurred the scars clearly made by cat claws. 

Marinette grabbed a washcloth and began cleaning the cuts on her back. 

“He’s a genius, stupid, but a genius,” Marinette whispered as she read Adrien’s message. 

Interesting, he had a plan to save her and get the police off their tail. 

“Anything good?” Lila asked, glancing at her from the mirror reflection. Marinette glanced at the razors her mother brought her before smiling. Adrien wouldn’t be the only one destroying this girls body...

*******  
Adrien smiled as Nathalie entered his room, her iPad nestled in her arm loyally. 

“Your father has scheduled three photoshoots tomorrow and dinner he wishes you present for in the evening.” She announced as Adrien circled her. 

“Nathalie Sancoeur, my father’s whore,” Adrien mused pressing himself against the secretaries back. One hand moved to hold her chin as the other rested on her stomach 

“Father keeps you close, doesn’t he.” He whispered. Nathalie didn’t reply as Adrien leaned in, his lips ghosting at her ear.

“What if I told you, I wanted you naked in my bed begging for my cock and calling me Mr. Agreste.” He purred. Nathalie’s knees shook as she swallowed.

“Y-Your father will hear of this Adrien,” Nathalie said, her voice quivering. Adrien laughed before his hand went into her pants, cupping her clean-shaven pussy. 

“Really? You're so wet Nathalie, or should I call you mommy?” He asked, “you are marrying my father after all.” 

Nathalie whimpered as she closed her eyes.

“Yes, I mean, no, Adrien I’m engaged to your father, this is wrong stop it.” She begged only making Adrien harder. 

“Nathalie, Nathalie, always in charge, always so perfect.” Adrien bit down on her shoulder making her yelp as his fingers teased her wet folds. 

“All you want is Agreste cock, so on your knees and beg for it.” He ordered stepping away and licking his fingers coated with her juices. His father took away his Mari, he would take away his secretary. The woman who ruined his life.

Nathalie turned to face him before fixing her clothes. 

“I will say nothing to your father about this, but never assault me like this again Adrien,” she made to leave, but Adrien grabbed her arm, his hold bruising. 

“Are you telling me what to do Sancoeur?” He growled, his voice low and dangerous, his eyes glowing. Nathalie tried to back away, but Adrien held her. The good thing about his father’s home was that every room was soundproof. 

“Never tell me what to do,” Adrien hissed into her ear before tossing her to the ground and grabbing his belt. 

Adrien Agreste would claim the whore who destroyed his family...


	10. Chapter 10

Nathalie entered Gabriel’s office hoping he didn’t notice the disheveled state she was in. How her hair was slightly damp, and under her clothes were teeth and hand marks left by Adrien’s anger and lust. Adrien’s cum dripping down her leg. No underwear, no bra, she felt dirty and exposed.

“Did you let Adrien know about his new schedule?” Gabriel asked ignoring his secretaries discomfort.

“Yes sir,” Nathalie replied quietly. Gabriel eyed the portrait of his former wife with sad eyes as Nooroo stood quietly from the side, his face filled with sadness. 

“Chat Noir will pay when I find him. I will kill him and bring back my wife,” he growled. Nathalie held her tablet tighter as Nooroo moved to stand beside his chosen. Nathalie didn’t make eye contact, she knew Nooroo could feel her emotions, knew the kwami could easily see she was upset and conflicted. 

“Adrien needs his mother, I need her.” he continued as Nathalie nodded her head. She wanted to shift her legs together but knew better. Adrien was in his room waiting for her return. Though, she didn’t know why she was going to listen to him.

“Nathalie, you are quiet?” Gabriel called making his secretary jump. That was why. If she disobeyed, Adrien would tell his father, she would lose her job, she would lose Gabriel. 

“Sorry, sir,” Nathalie bowed before Gabriel stood up.

“I’m going to collect butterflies, keep an eye on things,” he orders before he and Nooroo head down the secret latch. Nathalie released a held breath as she relaxed and the hatch closed. 

“So, he is hiding something from me,” Adrien said as he entered the room making Nathalie jump once more. 

“Mr. Agreste,” she greeted as Adrien shut the door and looked around. His father’s office was usually off-limits, today he didn’t care as he sat down on his father's chair. Nathalie watched in silence as he rapped his fingers along the glass table. 

“What is he hiding about my mother Nathalie,” Adrien asked eyeing her much like his father when he expected nothing but the truth. Nathalie shook her head before eyeing the secret hatch. 

“I’m waiting madam Sancoeur,” Adrien said as he leaned back making Nathalie shiver as she bowed her head.

“Your mother never went back to Tibet,” Nathalie began. “Her kwami, magical gods who grant you power, was sick and when it saw Chat Noir, your mother and her kwamis memories merged placing both in a coma.” The secretary explained. Adrien closed his eyes as he took in the information. He would discuss with Plagg and Tikki later. 

“How does Marinette fit into this?” He asked. Nathalie sat down before releasing a tired sigh. 

“Below the mansion is a secret room where he has Emilie in a life pod. He believes miss Dupain-Cheng will draw our Chat Noir.” She said making Adrien nod. So his father had lied to him, his mother was basically on life support and he lied. 

“One more thing,” Nathalie said earning Adrien’s nod. 

“Nooroo, your father’s kwami, explained that Chat Noir and Ladybugs kwami could bring your mother back with a wish or some power like that.” She announced. 

A wish? He could have his mother back? Adrien smiled before eyeing his mother’s portrait. 

His parents were two of the hero’s of Paris trying to kill he and his lady. His father had lied to him, and was not above hurting his Mari. 

His mother had been loving her overprotective since the divorce. Let’s not forget her handing him over to Theo. 

“I’m bored Nathalie, draw me a bath and wait for me.” He ordered as he moved to leave the room, his cell phone in hand. 

Lila answered the call in one ring as she listened to Adrien’s instructions. Her eyes moving from her perch in Marinette’s bed. She was the halfway girl, the link between Adrien and Marinette. 

Ending the call, she closed her eyes and stood up before finding Marinette in the kitchen eyeing the Paris skyline. 

“I’ve served my time,” Lila whispered as Marinette smiled. Turning, her blue eyes looked innocent as her smile showed the insanity she had fallen victim to.

“Go live life, just know, I will find you and kill you.” She whispered as Lila grabbed her things and moved slowly to the door. 

“I’ll be waiting Ladybug,” Lila said before leaving the safe house. 

Marinette smiled as she returned to looking out the window. She wondered how the two hero’s on her roof would enjoy being tortured?  



	11. Chapter 11

Tikki smiled as she finished painting her nails. Her chosen laid on the bed her eyes unfocused as she looked at the ceiling. 

“I’m going out,” Tikki called earning a look from the girl. 

“Out?” Marinette asked. 

“Yes out,” Tikki repeated as she stood up. The kwami wore her usual red and black attire but her hair was now bobbed. The pixie cut seeming right for the god of creation. 

“Do you plan on coming back?” Marinette asked. Tikki laughed before heading to the window. With a tiny wave, she was gone, appearing again on the rooftop as Pollen’s chosen spotted her. 

“Ladybug,” was the icy greeting. Tikki smiled as she moved forward, hands out as if in surrender. 

“I came to talk Pollen, nothing more.” She called earning silence before the usual formal speech of her fellow kwami met her ears.

“Speak Tikki,” Pollen instructed as the kwami of creation took a seat, her feet dangling from the side of the roof. 

“Remember freedom? Remember what is was like before chosen and this war caused by humans?” Tikki asked. Pollen hummed, the sound resembling a buzzing noise. 

“I’m tired of fighting wars and causing drama. Plagg is as well. He and I somehow always end up on the wrong side.” Tikki whispered. 

“We are controlled by our chosen if they know the right way to word things. Ancient magic binding us to humans.” Pollen explained, “any of us could turn to the dark side at any time. It just takes one person, and sadly, all the players are on the same side except once more, you two.” She chuckled earning a look from Tikki. 

“Fu died Pollen, the miraculous were lost, our brothers and sisters lost,” Tikki growled. Pollen rolled her eyes before pointing to her hairpiece. 

“How do you think all of us came to Paris from Tibet?” She asked snobbishly. Tikki narrowed her eyes. 

“Agreste,” she hissed standing up, her eyes glowing in anger. Of course, that was how she was given to Bridgette, how Felix was the black cat. 

“Are all the miraculous in circulation?” Tikki asked curiously. Pollen shook her head before frowning deeper. 

“My chosen is bored. I have to leave.” Pollen announced, “goodbye Tikki,”

***********

She entered the home Plagg had dubbed his own, listening as Wayhem begged on all fours. Rolling her eyes, she stared at her broken kwami. His nose twitched as she moved closer.

Picking up a pen, she began writing out her message. His eyes followed the pen, a want desired in his green cat eyes. 

“Soon my kitty,” Tikki whispered kissing his lips as he purred against her. 

Her chosen had fallen for his kitten, he had done what he promised. It was the Agreste child that had fallen with his little push. 

Once more her kitty had chosen a man too broken to fix later. It was up to her to create their future and escape; again. 

Looking to Wayhem, she smiled. He really did resemble Adrien. Her hands twitched as she moved closer to the human. She wanted to make him feel the pain she felt, make him feel the isolation he caused. But this was not her cats chosen, and her vengeance was not his destiny. 

“Stay sugar cube,” Plagg whispered, his soft mew making the kwami pause in her thoughts. He had it worse than her, and if their chosen ever discovered their powers secret, both would never see day or each other again. 

It was painful enough to know Plagg couldn’t see or hear her. Already Adrien had learned the commands of the spell to keep kwami in check. Their overpowered existence dimmed by the magic of the guardians.

“I’m here,” she finally whispered as she sat at his feet, her head rested on his lap in silent comfort...


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette smiled as Alya gushed over the ring Nino had given her. The expensive diamond seemed like something the DJ would have saved years for. 

“It’s beautiful, and you want me to design the dress?” Marinette asked surprised. 

“Of course, you're my best friend.” Alya beamed. Marinette nodded as she grabbed her sketch book. Her and Alya had spent years designing her dress. Different ideas and changes had been made since middle school. 

“I can’t believe it’s actually happening.” Mari laughed as her friend gushed over what she wanted. Suddenly, Alya paused and looked over at her friend.

“Nino wants Adrien to be best man, and if you are my maid of honor,” she trailed off knowing Marinette would get the message. Another ploy to get them together. 

Marinette smiled as she played along. Blushing and giggling at all the right times. 

“Maybe he will feel the love and ask you out finally?” Alya planned. 

“This will be your day, not mine,” Marinette gently reminded. 

“Girl, this will be our day.” Alya boasted, “I get to marry the love of my life and you get to date yours.” She beamed. Marinette didn’t have the heart to explain she was already secretly dating Adrien. They continued to talk and design until Kagami returned to lead Alya back out. 

“I’m really sorry you can’t go out more.” Kagami replies as she silently asked to sit down. Marinette nodded, her eyes watching the officer curiously. 

“Chat Noir hasn’t made any attempts for you so the police won’t keep you much longer.” Kagami explained. Marinette heard it as the police couldn’t afford it. 

“I hope we can be friends Marinette, and wish we had not met under such circumstances.” Kagami bowed before letting herself out. 

“Princess,” Chat Noir called making Marinette turn around. Her eyes sparkled as she saw Chat before her. Upon closer inspection, she realized her cat was missing his ring. 

A copycat.

“Chat,” she played along as Tikki appeared beside her nodding. Adrien’s plan was in motion. 

He walked closer, his tail swaying behind him as he stood before her. Both heard the chaos of hero’s and the police rushing into the room.

Chat turned quickly, his body and baton, blocking Marinette from danger as the room was filled with people. 

Adrien appeared beside Kagami, his face morphed into pretend horror as the hero’s of Paris moved forward. 

“Chat Noir, you and you're partners have caused trouble.” Rena started, “you are under arrest and once we find your partner, she will join you in prison.” 

The fake Chat smiled as he gave a bow.

“You will never win,” he boasted his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face. It happened fast, no one predicted it. 

Papillon races forward, his saber outstretched before piercing Chat through the stomach. 

“You killed my wife, I’ll kill you!” He hissed before harshly pulling out the sword, Chat’s blood dripping from his wound and Papillon’s blade.   
Marinette knew he wasn’t her Chat, knew that the man she loved was just to the side. But her legs gave out as she hit the floor, the fake Chat falling into her arms choking on his blood as he slowly died. 

People were calling out orders, but she couldn’t hear. Someone had her in their arms pulling her away. She tried to fight back, but the sounds of Adrien’s whispered order made her pause. The way his fingers twisted around her throat, pressing down enough to bruise the skin and make her choke.

“I missed these sounds you make purrincess,” Adrien purred into her ear. No one noticed them. Too busy with the now-dead Chat, de-transformed and revealing Wahyem to the world. They listened as the cops sounded surprised to discovered the usual straight-laced model as the villain. Niether true villain shared their sentiments. 

“Let’s go home,” Adrien ordered as he stood up, his hands holding Marinette in a bruising yet protective hold. Papillon was being held back by Pollen and Rena, Carapace aiding the cops. Would his father be this angry and upset when he discovers the real Chat Noir’s identity? He leaned down to whisper in his Mari’s ear as they passed a few officers, his order calm and cheerful.

“Kill everyone but the hero’s tonight.”


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien pushed back Marinette’s hair, kissing down her neck and chest as his tongue explored her skin. Her soft gasps and begs were like bells to him as her soft skin tingled beneath his touch. 

“Adrien,” Marinette called out softly, her eyes focused on her lover. Adrien met her eyes, green on blue. His touch for once was soft as he nodded for her to continue, his tongue tracing her right boob making her back arch. Her nails dug into his back as her legs wrapped around his lower back. He was buried deep inside her. His hard cock abusing her tight inner walls as she met each thrust he gave her. 

Fast and hard, that was always their way.

“Mari,” Adrien called, his eyes closing as he holds her waist in his bruising grip as he pulls out. Marinette whimpered at the loss. For a whole month, they had been doing nothing but sex since she returned to his side. 

Adrien flipped her on all fours before entering her slick sex again making Marinette scream out in pleasure as she gripped the sheets tightly. Her body rocked as Adrien claimed her body over and over. Her walls tightened around him as she came hard around him. It took only a few seconds before his own toes curled and his seed filled his lover’s stomach.

Marinette opened her eyes as Tikki stood at the door watching her. She silently stood up from the bed and glanced at Adrien sleeping peacefully. 

“Will you tell him?” Tikki asked curiously as she followed her chosen to the kitchen. Nathalie and Gabriel were still searching for Ladybug. All of Paris was searching for her. 

“I can’t, Tikki. What if it upsets him?” Marinette asked eyeing the kwami. Tikki rolled her eyes before glancing over to Plagg. The kwami of destruction finally allowed to be with Tikki. 

“Pigtails, he loves you.” Plagg said as he sat down and Tikki sat on his lap. Marinette hummed before eyeing the bedroom. 

“What about Nathalie?” She whispered. The secretary was pregnant, but not with Gabriel’s baby like the designer believed. 

“You think he actually loves her?” Plagg laughed. 

“The kids on a revenge kick. He is trying to gain back his control that was lost.” The kwami explained calmly. Marinette leaned against the kitchen bar and sipped on the water she had retrieved. Tikki stood up and made her way to the chosen. 

“I am the god of creation, you are my chosen. We are connected to our black cats.” Tikki began. 

“Adrien will always be Only you’re, no matter what. Just as you are always his.” The kwami spoke. Marinette blinked slowly before the red haired kwami smiled. 

“You once asked me how I could love Plagg even after he used people other than me for sex.” Tikki explained. Marinette nodded as Plagg purred at his lady’s side. 

“We are connected, born together and will die together,” Tikki said. “We are one, I trust him with my life.”

Marinette blinked before placing the empty glass in the sink. She trusted Adrien, she gave him her life constantly and he never risked her. Her hand hovered over her stomach as she closed her eyes. She missed how both kwami watched with glowing eyes as she walked away. 

“Almost time my lady?” Plagg asked quietly making the kwami of creation shake her head. Her plan was only just beginning. The miraculous were still in the hands of Paris’s so called heroes. This child inside of her chosen would need teaching and guiding. No more would the kwami be used for the purpose of the world. No, this child would be their guardian. 

“No, this will take time Plagg, trust me.” She ordered as Plagg listened and obeyed her...


	14. Chapter 14

Nathalie smiled as she entered Gabriel’s study, the older man not looking up from his desk.

“Sir, you didn’t come to bed last night.” Nathalie softly scolded. Gabriel ignored her words, frantically writing notes. 

“I made breakfast, and Adrien is scheduled to visit later.” She continued before lightly touching her stomach.

“I go to the drs soon,” she reminded in an attempt at conversation. Again, Gabriel said nothing making his second wife sigh as she turned to leave. Nooroo was beside her desk, a look of indifference on his face as she approached him.

“Can I help you?” Nathalie asked taking her seat. The kwami pushed back his purple hair before adjusting his glasses. She raised a brow before logging on to her computer. 

“It isn’t his, is it.” Nooroo suddenly announced making Nathalie freeze for a moment before returning to her task. 

“It’s Adrien’s,” Nooroo continued, his voice void of emotion as always. Nathalie sighed as she glared at the kwami.

“Does Gabriel know?” she asked earning Nooroo’s raised brow.

“It is not a concern of mine what he and you discuss. All that matters is that our bond not be damaged like Duusuu and Emilie’s was.” the kwami explained. Nathalie nodded as the doors opened and Adrien entered the home. He was early, which meant he was here for her. 

Nooroo nodded before excusing himself and heading to the study. Adrien stopped on the other side of the secretary’s desk, his green eyes holding a mischievous look as his lips held that predatory smile. 

“Mr. Agreste,” Nathalie greeted, her eyes focused on his as he liked it. Adrien made a quick look to her stomach before leaning forward. 

“My room, now.” he ordered, loving how she stood and slowly made her way up the stairs. She was his spy, a double agent for both he and Marinette against the heroes of Paris. 

She knew this, she obeyed. Nathalie Sanceour was meant to be used.

“Any changes?” Adrien asked as he sat at his old desk. His room had not changed, it never would. Nathalie closed the door, approaching Adrien. 

“No sir, everything is as reported before.” She replied, slowly removing her clothes as pale flesh revealed itself. Once she was naked, Adrien approached her, placing a hand to her stomach and smiling. 

“My child, my first born. Taken from my father without him even knowing.” He whispered, “how does it feel Sancoeur, to be my slut. Knowing that every time Gabriel coos at his child, in reality that child is mine.” He asked slapping her ass. 

Nathalie looked towards the windows that lined the walls, Adrien’s kwami watching and waiting. He was her new handler. Adrien’s substitute since he had what he wanted from her. 

“I am ashamed sir,” Nathalie replied, holding in her moan at his hand. 

“Shame looks good on you,” he whispered before snapping his fingers. Plagg was beside them in a moment, a smile on his face as he bowed. 

“A purrfect evening for a dance in the sheets?” He purred, tail wrapping around the secretary’s waist. Adrien watched his kwami take control before leaving to talk with his father.


	15. Chapter 15

Plagg loved two things in his existence. Tikki and cheese. Sex was a close third for him. Nathalie, his chosens stepmother and slave, filled the third option very well. It also gave Plagg easy access to the child created inside of the secretary. 

His chosen was proud of the kitten growing inside the woman, and no doubt would be ecstatic once he learned of his princess’s own pregnancy. 

Nathalie moaned as she rode the kwami’s cock. Her hands knotted on his chest as her head fell back in pleasure. She was pregnant with Chat Noirs baby, a man her husband hated, and now was being used by the black cats own kwami. 

“You should learn to share,” Tikki said as she appeared from the darkness. Nathalie blushed as the other Kwami moved closer. 

“I never said you couldn’t join sugar cube,” Plagg smirked, thrusting upwards making the secretary scream in pleasure. Tikki chuckled before taking a seat on the bed. 

“We only need her child, not her mind.” The Kwami mused. 

********

Adrien sat before his father with a smirk as he templed his fingers at his chin. Between them was Adrien’s iPad. 

“I do not understand what you are saying,” Gabriel said as he matched his son's position. Adrien smirked as he tapped the screen and photos and videos of Nathalie naked and in various positions filled the screen. 

“Nathalie is a slut, a whore, worthless to you and the Agreste image,” Adrien explained. “She came into my room begging for sex. Threatened mother, I had no choice father.” Adrien feigned ashamed as he waited for his father to finish looking through the tab. 

“Chat Noir?” He whispered. Adrien nodded before pulling out his phone and searching up a video of Wahyem raping him. In the video, Adrien was playing the victim. 

“I’m sorry father, this was taken after I disobeyed Nathalie.” The tears came now. “That child you are so proud of, the one Nathalie claims is yours, is actually mine. She showed me the DNA test.” He offered a small bag to his father as he cleaned his face. 

“She left me no choice father,” Adrien finished as he hid the smile. Gabriel’s face was dark and his eyes murderous. 

“Thank you, Adrien, I will take care of this matter urgently.” Adrien watched as his father left the office, before walking over to close the door and turn to eye the empty room. 

“Now, where is that box?”

*****

Tied before her were three people. 

Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi, and Queen Bee.

She was ladybug, Chat Noirs lady in red. The murderer of Paris. 

“How shall I do this?” She asked them, her voice light and happy as she pressed a blade to Queen Bee’s throat. 

“Slow and painful?” She pressed down drawing blood from the hero’s throat making said girl whimper. She had orders, but her prey didn’t need to know that.

“Or fast and painless?” She jammed the blade into the hero’s thigh making her scream out. 

“You're right, that’s too boring,” Ladybug laughed removing the blade and licking the blood away...


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette slowly circled her prey with glee in her sapphire eyes. The knife she held in her hands had a little of each of the three women’s blood on its blade. She paused behind Kagami, the officer looking straight ahead unblinking. She resided to her fate.

“You gave me no qualms, but you know who I am. I’m sorry, but I can’t let you live.” Marinette spoke placing the blade to the woman's throat. Angling the blade, she cut a single fast swipe before allowing the body to slump forward against the ropes holding it. A few more cuts and Kagami’s body collapsed on the floor in a pool of blood. Licking the blade clean, blue eyes found Lila as the woman shivered under the cold gaze.

“You, on the other hand, touched something that was never yours,” Marinette whispered, the room seemed to freeze under her glare as she walked forward. Queen bee made a noise behind her gag, but Marinette ignored her as she examined the table with all her toys. 

“First, let’s sew up that mouth of yours after cutting out that wicked tongue.” Marinette beamed as she grabbed some small tongs and pulled out Lila’s tongue, using the knife to cut out the small muscle. Lila screamed, tears falling from her eyes as she whimpered. Marinette worked fast, grabbing her needle and thread before easily stitching the girl's mouth closed.

“Now that that's taken care of,” Marinette said, moving to grab a small pair of pliers from the table. Lila’s eyes widened as she struggled beneath the ropes. Marinette paid her no mind as she slowly began pulling off each fingernail from the liar's fingertips. 

The room was filled with Lila’s muffled screams as the ropes bit into her naked skin. Marinette paid her no mind as she slowly began work on her other hand. Queen Bee watched with tears falling down her face. Who would have thought that sweet gentle Marinette Dupain-Cheng, could murder them all?

“I can do this all day you know. Keep you alive as long as I want. But, I was told not to play with my food.” Marinette spoke as she continued to pull the last of her toenails from her. 

Lila was in hysterics, hyperventilating to the point of passing out. Sighing, Marinette slapped her face before moving to place a blood transfusion bag on her and grabbing her knife. 

“Don’t die on me yet,” Marinette commanded as she slowly began chipping away at her former bullies skin. 

*****

Gabriel stood before Nathalie emotionless. His anger boiled beneath the surface causing his kwami to fidget.

“Is it true?” He growled making Nathalie look up from her files. Her blue eyes flashed between he and the Kwami before she nodded. 

“Yes sir,” she whispered lowering her head ashamed. 

“Leave,” he commanded, voice ice cold as Nathalie looked up surprised. 

“W-what? Sir please!” She begged. Where would she go? How would she provide for herself and child?

Gabriel Agreste had the power to end her right here. He had the motivation to do so. 

“Do not make me repeat myself,” he ordered making the former secretary flinch. Adrien and his father had the same commanding tone. 

She stood and made her way out as Gorilla stood at the door waiting. Adrien smiled from the stairs, his green eyes flashed with masked intentions. 

She felt dirty and used as she allowed the bodyguard to escort her from the premises. She still had her apartment for now. 

Placing her hand on her stomach, she risked a final look to the mansion where both men she loved stood. 

Father and son, demons in their own way. Both corrupted by an evil she couldn’t explain. 

“You got any cheese?” Plague asked bordly from the seat beside her in the taxi. Nathalie shook her head, to exhausted mentally and physically to speak. 

“Fine, you’ll get me some later.” It was an order the woman was expected to follow. She always followed orders...


	17. Chapter 17

Plagg and Tikki exchanged glances as Marinette walked over to Adrien, a smile on her face. 

“I’m home,” she announced before kissing his lips. 

“I’m glad you're home my lady,” Adrien replied as he holds her close. Carefully, she held his hand, placing it on her abdomen. 

Green eyes met blue, confusion turned to happiness before his lips pressed against her forehead. 

“My lady,” he whispered making Marinette smile and nod her head. It was silent, as they held each other. The room seemed to disappear around them. 

Wisely, the kwami stepped into the other room, leaving their chosen alone. 

Adrien chuckled as he stepped back, wiping away stray blood from her cheek. 

“Did you have fun, Princess?” He asked quietly making Marinette blush. She nodded, her fingers entwining with her lovers. She had finished the job he had given her and returned smiling. 

“It pleases you,” she replied cuddling against him. Adrien chuckled before frowning as he turned away. Marinette watched, her eyes narrowed before taking a passive face.

“Did you make sure Queen Bee would do what you asked?” he asked making Marinette nod her head. Adrien was focused on his former friend making Marinette roll her eyes. Suddenly, the door opened and Nathalie walked in. The former secretary for Gabriel greeted Marinette before turning to Adrien.  
“I have the list you requested,” she said as Adrien grabbed the list in her outstretched hand. His eyes read over the list before eyeing Marinette. 

“Nathalie will be our secretary and double agent. With her helping, we will get the Miraculous from my father.” Adrien explained. Marinette took a seat before timidly looking at her lover.

“Why do you want them?” she asked curiously. She was prepared for his anger, for his change. Emerald green eyes walked towards her, caressing her cheek. 

“To make this world better for our kittens,” he told her ignoring Nathalie’s flinch as she instinctively held her stomach protectively. Marinette beamed as she kissed him. They would protect their family...

********

Tikki watched the scene before looking to Plagg. Her partner was eating his cheese with a disinterested face.

“Are you not going to say anything?” Tikki asked with narrowed eyes annoyed. 

“Why should I?” Plagg asked bored. Tikki crossed her arms before turning her back on him. Plagg raised a brow, his ears flattened slightly. 

“Sugar cube,” he purred earning Tikki’s attention as the kwami looked back at her cat. Tikki turned, her arms wrapping around Plagg as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Plagg purred as he wrapped his tail around her waist. 

“Look, we knew this was going to be hard, but the kid knows what he is doing.” Plagg smiled earning a bite from the kwami of creation. 

“The kwami need to be free, we also need a guardian to make sure this never happens again,” Tikki growled, puffing up in agitation. Plagg pulled away before claiming his spot by the window.

“Sweets, listen to me, we have three candidates coming, relax.” the kwami of destruction beamed. Tikki glared at him before tossing her arms up in anger.

“You are as useless as ever Plagg, I don’t know how I put up with you,” she growled pacing the room. Plagg yawned as he eyed his claws.

“Usually, Pollen or Duusuu help you while Trixx and Wayzz hide me,” Plagg said with a shrug. Tikki screamed before launching herself at the kwami...


	18. Chapter 18

Nino and Alya flinched as Chloe limped forward. She was battered and bruised, her left eye gone and her right ankle was cut off and the skin sewn back together to keep from blood loss. Rushing forward, the two young heroes raced to help their friend. Chloe had tears in her eye as she shakily held up Lila’s severed head up for her fellow partners.

“Lila Rossi?” Rena asked confused. Carapace grabbed the head as Rena helped Chloe onto her back.

“Is pollen safe?” Rena asked as Chloe closed her remaining eye. Her hair was matted and the hair comb that she used to become Queen Bee was gone.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe whispered, her voice holding shame and embarrassment.

“We’ll take her to Gabriel,” Nino said as Rena held tighter to Chloe and made their way to the Agreste mansion. When they arrived, Gabriel met them at the door. His eyes focused on Chloe’s injured form.

“Follow me,” he instructed, turning and heading to his study. Nino and Alya dropped their transformation as Gabriel opened a trapdoor in his floor. Both heroes exchanged looks before following him down. Chloe was falling in and out of consciousness as they descended to the definition of a secret lair.

“What happened?” Gabriel asked, his footsteps echoing on the metallic surface. Chloe struggled out her torture. How Ladybug had captured her and two others. She told the version Ladybug had forced her to recite. Betrayal was worth her life. Chloe flinched as Alya began treating her wounds. Gabriel gently placed a hand on his wife’s coffin, the peacock brooch resting on her chest.

“Ladybug is still active, even without her black cat.” Gabriel hissed. Alya growled in anger.

“We should kill her before she kills one of us.” The fox hero announced.

“Who knows what her civilian life does, clearly she does more evil than good,” Nino added. Their argument continued on, neither noticing the growing announced on Gabriel’s face as the Kwami backed away.

“Enough!” He called out, his voice echoing off the walls. Cold and hollow like the building they were in. The three heroes flinched as they cowered away from the man.

“Who is Ladybug Chloe,” Gabriel demanded. She was the only one who knew the heroine now. Chloe was silent, quivering in fear as she looked up at the older man. She opened her mouth to speak before the blade of a sword pierced through her good eye from behind. The sword flicked up slicing through her head before all eyes turned to the wielder.

“Adrien?” Gabriel whispered confused. Adrien Agreste walked forward, his sword at his side dripping with his childhood friends blood.

“Dude, what?” Nino asked, his voice filled with surprise. Adrien glanced over at his friend, his eyes holding no emotion, as he eyed the coffin that held his mother.

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel demanded, anger in his voice. Slowly, Adrien approached his mother's pod, placing a hand over the glass.

“I came to see my mother,” he replied calmly before eyeing the group.

“And to retrieve the miraculous,” he added calling for his transformation. Everyone gasped as Chat Noir stood before them.

“Get away from her!” Nooroo called as he raced forward. Chat smiled as he ran a claw over the glass covering leaving a scratch.

“Kwami can not be destroyed, she will be fine.” Chat replied as he eyed Nooroo. Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he glared at his son.

“You! You killed your own mother, you fooled us all!” his father snapped.

“Not yet I haven’t,” Adrien chuckled as he called his cataclysm.

“No, Adrien don’t!” Gabriel screamed as Chat pressed his hand back on the glass.

“Feel my pain Gabriel, I killed your first wife, impregnated your second wife, and soon, Nathalie will be my secretary to my wife and kids.” Adrien mused as his mother turned to dust under his fingers. Gabriel shook in anger as Nathalie cowered in the shadows.

“Y-you monster!” Alya screamed as she raced forward. Ladybug suddenly appeared between her and Chat, her yo-yo flinging out. Nino pushed Alya out of the way as the wire wrapped around his throat.

“Nino, Alya!” Trixx and Wayzz yelled. Trixx was growling as she was held back by Wayzz. Ladybug tightened the rope gagging Nino.

“Such a shame, I really liked you too Alya.” Ladybug said as she looked to Chat. He nodded making her smile and pull on the yo-yo. Alya’s screams echoed in the metal room as Nino’s head rolled off his body and the yo-yo retracted to Ladybug’s hands. Alya held her lover’s body close to her chest as she cried, ignoring how Chat took her necklace and Nino’s bracelet before making his way to his father.

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave you alive for now.” Adrien smiled yanking the brooch from his father's neck. All fight was gone from the older man as he cried over Emilie’s ashes. Ladybug held out the peacock miraculous to her lover as he turned to her.

“Ready?” she asked as he nodded and took the gem. Together, they headed back to Nathalie’s side.

“Prepare the car,” Chat Noir ordered.

“Yes, Mr. Agreste,” Nathalie bowed before rushing out of the home. Chat turned to Ladybug and caressed her cheek, his forehead touching hers. They shared a smile before Adrien kissed her lips, whispering his new dream...

“Marry me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art credit goes to Reappearing Side Character on Amino, AKA Sarah Horvath. Not phone compatible for some reason, go figure.


	19. Chapter 19

Nathalie fixed the last of the dinner as Tikki watched her. Adrien and Marinette had moved them to the outskirts of town, the Ladybug was in her second trimester, much like her. But, unlike Nathalie, Marinette was allowed to raise her children. 

She placed a hand on her rounded stomach with a pang of guilt. Her children would never call her mother. Never know she was who birthed them. Adrien had taken that from her and given it to his precious Marinette. 

“Have you finished prepping my wedding?” Marinette asked as she entered the room. 

“Yes, Mrs. Agreste,” Nathalie replied making Marinette smile and take a seat beside her Kwami. The other kwami remained in their jewels, Tikki explained it was done to stress. 

“Adrien wants a fall wedding, it’s before the kids will be born so it works out well,” Marinette explained. Nathalie nodded before remembering the guest list.

“And your parents?” Nathalie asked curiously. Marinette felt her body stiffen. 

“I’m dead to then, it shall stay that way.” She replied standing up and nodding to her kwami. 

“Keep me updated,” she ordered before walking away. Nathalie released a held breath. She was trapped here. A prisoner to the son she helped raise and the father of her unborn children. 

“What have I done,” she whispered sadly. Tikki approached her with a wide smile. 

“You have loved the devil,” the kwami of creation said before she too left the room. 

Alone, Nathalie let her tears fall. 

Gabriel was always distracted by his wife and son, both were gone now. Adrien was a monster, a demon out to destroy everything. Her eyes watered as she felt the gentle rolling flutter of movement in her abdomen. 

She couldn’t run, couldn’t abort them. She was trapped just like her twins. They were destined to forget her. They would be heirs, and she would help. Their nanny, nothing more. 

She couldn’t get attached, Adrien had already promised her death. By whose hand, she didn’t know. 

“You seem troubled Nathalie, are my sons alright?” Adrien asked as he sat at the table. 

“Everything is fine Mr. Agreste.” She smiled as Marinette took her own seat. Nathalie moved to place their food before them. She took her own spot against the wall as her masters ate. 

“Adrien, Tikki said something about a home for the kwami. I was thinking of giving them a guest house.” Marinette announced. The home outback was where Nathalie slept, the secretary kept her head bowed.

“I see no problem with that. They can keep an eye on Nathalie.” He replied. Marinette nodded as she slowly ate. Adrien smiled as he reached over to rub at her belly. Nathalie felt a pang of jealousy. 

He showed so much love to Marinette and her child, yet he only showed interest in his eldest heirs when he was scheming.

“Nathalie, more drink please,” He ordered holding up his wine glass.

“Yes sir,” Nathalie recited...

.   
********

Gabriel eyes his new designs, Alya by his side twisting the engagement band around her finger. Her last gift from Nino. 

“Finished,” he declared showing the latex fox costume to the former hero. Alya moves closer, her brown eyes taking in the details. 

“And my target?” Alya asked, her fingertips gliding over the material. Gabriel stood up and looked out the window of his mansion home before answering...

“His family,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is the last chapter of the second part of the Dark Kwami series, Chapter one of part 3 is already up.


End file.
